UPF World
UPF World is a game by Doctor Pug. It is unknown if it will be made. But if it is, it will be coded by Pug on a Rug Studios, and modelled/textured/sprited/etc. by Pooka Pug Productions. It will be an MMO where users from UPF can join and interact more in a digital world. It will be a voxel-based game, meaning you can build and dig in a randomly generated world. Current Game Features None for it has not been created yet lol. Story In a cutscene, the chatroom is seen. Users such as ZonBot, ScooterBot, PugBot, and BerryBot are boarding a large rocket. The rocket's door closes when every Bot is in, and takes off, three default skinned users running around frantically where it was, abandoned. When you enter the game, you start in StewBot's lab. StewBot introduces himself, and gives you a special Pokeball that can catch any low-level Pokemon, such as Pouchuck or Paddlepug. You TBF Game Mechanics Starting Off First step is making an account. When the game starts, you'll have two options: Log In or Make an Account. Click make an account. You will then enter your username, password, and maybe email. Then the fun part begins! You can make your avatar. Select one of the default skins. You can also make a custom texture for your player, which looks like a chibi human. There may be more body-types if it's succesful. But you have to gain citizenship rank first. Now that your account is made, you start in a menu. Click multiplayer, then Public. There are two choices, one being Public, the other private, which is for admins and developers. Bots Bots are NPC's who wear a user's skin. They will copy their user's skin, and walk around if that user isn't online. Some Bots are sewn into the story. Those will always be there. They copy citizen users only, so ther won't be any noob user Bots. Pokemon You shall be able to catch Fakemon such as Happig and Pouchuck. You will be able to use them to battle Bots's and other users. Enemies There will be some Pokemon and other creatures who want to kill you and your Pokemon. The enemies who aren't Pokemon will have the same body as a user or Bot, except they will have MENACING SKINS! :O Ranks There are different ranks in UPF World. #Noob User (A user who just joins, after a while a developer can promote them to Citizen User. Noobs cannot do everything a Citizen can.) #Citizen User (A user who is trusted by the developers.) #Moderator (A mod can kick and ban people.) #VIP (One of the 5 users given early access to the game.) #Developer (Developers can do anything. ANYTHING! They are usually testing new features, or trolling by using hacks. :3 Doctor Pug and two others will be developers.) Confirmed Pokemon Doctor Pug's Pokemon *Paddlepug *Happig Silence Must Fall's Pokemon *Pouchuck * Browstache Booswithanger's Pokemon * Squidillie * TBA Category:Games Category:Pug on a Rug Games